


Free

by OctoberSky13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Coming Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberSky13/pseuds/OctoberSky13
Summary: Draco confides in Pansy.





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was written in response to a prompt posted in the “Home Away From Hogwarts” Facebook group in celebration of Pride Month! DISCLAIMER: All canon characters, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this writing...

Draco turned his back to Pansy, not wanting to meet her eyes. After all, he didn’t want to hurt her, not now. They had been through so much together. He loved her. Yet, he found himself questioning everything he had ever known about the girl; and, more importantly, about himself. All the fear, anxiety, and stress he had been feeling these last few weeks evident in his shaking hands.

“Draco, who died?” Pansy asked, her voice barely a whisper with worry. She had never seen the boy so scared in all of his life.

“No one, I promise. It’s just–” But Draco’s words trailed off. He couldn’t bring himself to say anything. Draco took a deep breath, attempting to compose himself.

“Draco, you know you can tell me anything, right?” Pansy encouraged, stepping forward to place a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Pansy, have you ever been afraid of the dark, or, you know, monsters in the closet?” Draco asked, turning slowly to face her.

“Come again?” Pansy quipped, a hint of laughter shining in her eyes. “You mean a boggart?”

Draco sighed. Apparently, she did not understand the question. He hesitated, unsure of how to continue. After all, Draco wasn’t actually afraid of what lurked in the closet, he found himself trapped inside. And, even though he was lost for words, his inner voice was screaming at him. Will she still love me? Will I have to leave? Is this going to change everything? Is it really worth it? What about my family? With each thought, Draco felt intense, excruciating pain, worse than the strongest _Cruciatus Curse_.

“Draco, please. Tell me what’s wrong?” Pansy asked, her voice softening with each word.

Closing his eyes, and steadying his shaking hands, Draco stuttered, “I’m gay.”

Pansy didn’t say anything. In those few moments of silence, Draco questioned every single positive quality she had. He had forgotten about their friendship, shared beliefs, even morals. Panic coursed through his body, deep into his bones, nestling between his insecurities and fears. Every derogatory word and hate speech he had ever heard rang in his ears.

He was so wrapped up in his head, he almost missed Pansy say, “I know, Draco. I still love you.”

“What?” he asked, astonished.

“I’ve known for quite some time,” Pansy started. “It’s okay to be scared. Just know, regardless of how many people disagree, you are loved and valued.”

And, just like that, all of Draco’s monsters vanished. A sense of clarity and inner peace washed over him. For the first time in his life, Draco felt free.


End file.
